The disclosure generally relates to a multimedia system and, more particularly, to the multimedia system with a multimedia information display device.
Nowadays, diverse multimedia contents (e.g., news, soap operas, videos, pictures, and music) have already become an indispensable element of human life. Many people are used to obtaining the consuming information, the travel information, the educational information, etc. from the multimedia contents. For example, many people may be interested in the appliances, the scenes, the restaurants, or the costumes appeared in a movie.
Traditionally, the information is often presented in the form of television advertisements played between the programs. The television advertisements are usually very short because of the expensive cost, and the audiences are dazzled by the various television advertisements crammed in a short period of time. The information must be condensed to a slogan or a brief statement to reduce the advertising cost and draw the viewers' attention. Even though, the traditional television advertisements are getting more and more difficulties in catching the viewers' eyes.
Moreover, along with the prevalence of portable devices, people are gradually changing their viewing habits. Many people are used to spending more time viewing multimedia contents on the smart phone, the tablet computer, the notebook computer, or other portable devices. The traditional advertisements do not fit in these new types of multimedia delivery channels, and the advertising effects are greatly reduced.
Although people are no stranger to using the portable devices, they are still bothered when they need to watch the multimedia contents and search related multimedia information through the internet or other web resource at the same time. Not only is the viewing quality deteriorated, but also the multimedia information cannot be found accurately.